Emergency Love, Stat!
by HaloTheree
Summary: When Chris McLean, the Host with the Most, hires a new paramedic because of legal matters for the newest(and possibly most dangerous) season, will romance bloom or will Chris ruin it all with his arrogance?


Warning: I wrote this fanfic at 2 am, so don't blame me if you find pervertiness and me crying laughing in the background. There is some misspellings and grammer errors, but eh, I hope you enjoy! If you did, Follow me on Tumblr( .com ), and Look at my DeviantArt page( .com) .

_**Part I- Stablizing Relationsh**_

Heaven Kent, Chris' newly hired emergency personelle, came walking up the weathered dock of Pahkitew island, a cup holder with two cups of coffee in her gloved hands. Her hair was bouncing with every step, the light reflecting the light brown highlights in her short, wavy, dark brown hair. Her brown eyes were bright, and framed with bulky, large glasses, and her eyebrows were dark and thick, pointed slightly down. Her thick, shiny lips were taunt, streched into a challenging, mischevious smile, her freckles having a party on her pink cheeks and round nose. Her uniform collar was popped, and a bright, sky blue, her name tag a blazing white, spelling her name in dull, black letters. The fabric of the uniform streched a bit from her breasts, the buttons barely holding the fabric from making her flash everyone. Her jeans were dark and stained with blood, dirt, and paint...torn and worn from years of hard work. Her converses maked a rhythmic thum with every step. She stopped, and looked at the sadistic host before speaking, her voice a medium density, a calm, but firm tone,  
>"Howdy ho," She greeted, in a slightly country accent,"I got some coffee for us so the day doesn't suck as bad." she commented,"I got your latte like you like. What should I do, wander around for a bit, or start setting up the F.A.A.E.(First Aid and Emergency) Tent?" Her hand reached out towards him, giving him is latte before it retracted and let her own Starbucks cup reach up to her lips and take a sip, clearly enjoying the coffee. Chris couldn't wait to break her, just like he did Chef. He still didn't completely break Chef yet, even after six seasons of Total Drama. He smiled, watching her enjoy a few sips of her coffee before waiting on his answer. Her beautiful brown eyes searched his cold, black eyes for an answer, her demenor changing quickly from friendly to buisness-like in a few seconds. Chris smiled, he was most definatly going to enjoy breaking her this season, but they were going to get along just fine. He straightened his hair,<br>"You've already been more useful than chef today kiddo," She glared at him,  
>"I'm thirty-two Chris, two years older than you..." He chuckled. She only looked about 24,<br>"Right, anyway...do whatever. The contestants don't get her for another few hours or so, so..." Heaven's eyebrows shot up,  
>"Who's "Chef"?" she mimed, then took another sip of her coffee, yawning. Chris smiled,and motioned her to follow him towards their cabins,<br>"I forgot to introduce you to him before...He's the loud, mean, and intimidating Master Chef of Total Drama..." Her eyebrows rested back to their original posions,  
>"Ok-ay...so when do I meet hi-" She came face to mid-abdomin to a large, muscular black man. A growl came from him, and Heaven backed up,"I'm so sorry...uhm...I didn't see you there..." Her arms flew up in defence. She took a breath, then looked up at his face. The man had a monobrow, and a scowl directed towards Chris. His apron hugged his body nicely, and he wore a light green shirt with the sleeves evenly rolled up to his elbows. His pants were dark green, and were cut evenly to compliment his black boots. He had muscles...lots and lots of muscles that peeked at her. She ignored their conversation, to engrossed in looking at the man's body. Chris bit his lip to keep from cracking up at Heaven...she was completely ingrossed on Chef's apperence. Chef looked at him, his anger and irritation turning into confusion. Chris smiled,<br>"This," he paused for a cheesy, dramatic effect,"is Chef. Chef, Heaven." Chris cleared his throat, and Heaven smiled, her cheeks turning red,  
>"H-hi." Her voice trembled, not just from fear, but from...something else. Her hand came out for a shake, trembling as she held it out. Chef took it, not paying much attention to her, but her looks. She was interesting, and pretty bold for checking him out right in front of Chris, and she also had a decent handshake...not like the rest of the women he'd worked with over the years. She was a bit scared of him, but she fought the urge to run off, like Chris probably wanted her to do. Her stomach was apparently training for the olymics, because it was flipping and turning in oceans of hydrocloric acid and digested food. Chef's eyes were a lock, and she was locked in. She smiled a bit, because she could see a little bit of his soft side coming through, but he broke contact. She frowned, and looked down. Maybe she did something wrong? She ran her left hand through her hair, combing it manually. Chris smiled sadisticly, before dragging the newest addition of the Total Drama crew through a tour of the island before his latest batch of victims got there.<br>Line Break  
>Heaven went into the confessinal, squirming around. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to say something. Her voice wavered in nervousness, and awe,<br>"Holy crap...Chef's just...wow. Just...Wow." she muttered,"Well, I found my reason to stay..." she shook her head. I'm talking to myself...She groaned, and exited the stank of the confessinal. Flies buzzed inside it, and God only knows what's happened in there...or what might. (/NO!NOSULLUX)  
>Line break<br>Heaven rubbed her eyes, then put her glasses. Last night wasn't good. She had to incubate an intern, after they fell off the cliff. Safety hazard? Yes. Does Chris care? Well, not so much. She yawned, and observed Chris, trying her best not to notice Chef. She already made herself a fool around him once, better be safe rather than sorry. Chris kept going on and on about the contestant's challenge that day, and Heaven was too tired to care, or listen. She propped her head up with her hand on the table, and her eyes began to close. She kept waking herself up after closing them for a period of time, but it was too much. Her head hit the table with a soft thunk, and she was completely out. Chris herd the thunk, and looked over at the now passed out woman. He smiled mischeviously, but said nothing for a moment, then finished the speach, and let the contestants go. Chef looked at Heaven, who was passed out and sleeping silently with her head down. Chris looked at Chef, then at Heaven, then back at Chef. He sighed, and picked her up, taking her to her own cabin, each step making her curls bounce happily on his shoulder and neck. It tickled a bit. He opened the door, and, watching her head, went inside. It was fairly neat, other than all the paperwork and medical supplies everywhere. He laid her down on the plaid, poofy couch, and looked around for her bedroom. The bathroom was clean and neat, with a few make-up supplies, and shower things inside. Chocolate-vanilla two in one...that's what he smelled as he carried her. He stepped outside the bathroom, and opened the door beside it. Her bedroom was fairly neat. One twin bed with a rainbow comforter, with two mirrors and a wooden hope chest. That was it. It was fairly bare, and Chef sighed, trailing back towards Heaven in the mainroom, and picking her back up. She was completely and utterly out...He cradled her in his arms and went back into her room, laying her down and then sitting on her black office chair, watching her as she scrunched up into a ball and basiclly rolled into the fetal position, sleeping like a hibernating bear. He looked around a bit for about, then left for three hours. He came back, sitting back down in the office chair, watching her sleep. She was still asleep after three hours! Clearly, she wasn't going to wake up any sooner. He growled, and got up, accidently spilling a stray cup of coffee she had close to the edge of her hope chest. He groaned. Right on his shirt. Not on his apron, but on his shirt. He sighed, and began to undo his apron string. She was out, so it wouldn't matter if he took off his shirt before leaving, right? In one swift motion, he took off his light green shirt. Heaven was awake, but it always took her a while to get moving. She watched him spill the coffee on himself, then take of his shirt. She blushed...he was a lot better looking with his shirt and apron off. Dang. Those pecks though. Heaven stayed quiet as Chef looked at her again, not noticing the blush, shrugged, and left, the door slightly adjar. This "Chef" guy was...intimadating...confident...arousing. She felt a bit of warmness and tingling down in her...neather regions, and blushed harder. This is just another one of God's cruel jokes...Get her attracted to a co-worker. She groaned, and got up, the warmness and tingling still there. She cursed at her own body. It was her second week on the job, and she was already attracted to one of her co-workers, which, she barely knew anything about. She shuffled into her little kitchen area, and downed a few cups of coffee before heading towards the craft tent to get something to eat. Hopefully, Chef wasn't there. The tingling got worse, and she groaned, walking the dirt trail to the tent. She peeked in through the flimsy material, and the tent was empty. She smiled happily, and went in, observing the simplicity of everything. Fireplace, serving trays, high school like tables. She went into the kitchen, oblivious to Chef sitting in the corner watching her with awe as she began to cook. First the chicken, then the bread...and she added humor just for her sake. Making jokes and adding cracks about herself and Chris along the way. She sat down with her chicken parm sandwich, and began eating, playing a game on her phone while enjoying the meal. Chef stood up silently, and stood behind her, watching her play angry birds. She could cook, clean...and she was a paramedic. Hm. That's all he knew about her. That, and she works until she drops...litterally. Heaven finished up the sandwich, and stood up, grabbing the plate, then slamming into Chef. She squeaked,  
>"Sorry! I...I..." She couldn't find the words. Chef dismissed it, and nodded at her. She sighed, and stared at him,"Your the only guy who can actually render me speachless at times, you know that?" then looked down sheepishly. Chef tilted his head, then smirked, walking back to his own little corner. Heaven sighed,"So...why did you even want this job in the first place?" Chef shrugged, and looked at her. She sighed,"Are you even going to answer any of my questions, or hold a decent conversation with me?" she questioned, sitting back down, facing him. He strugged again,<br>"Depends on what your asking." He answered in a rough, firm voice. She let out a sigh, this guy was just...well...difficult to grasp. Most guys she got along with just fine. Then again, she never really liked any of the guys she hung out with...and that included Chris. Her mind raced for a question to ask that he might actually answer...Chef observed her a bit more closely. She was jumpy, skitterish...and seemed to be more interested in him than anything else. He just couldn't figure out why.  
>"Well...uh..." she stuttered, trying to put a cohearent sentence together,"What...what do you do if Chris or I aren't bugging you?" she stuttered, thankful something useful came out of her mouth. Now...if Chef would just answer. He shrugged, and she cursed her mind,<br>"Not are you so skitterish and nervous around me all the time?" Heaven went pale...she didn't know they were taking turns. She gathered her thoughts for a moment, and tried to calm herself down,  
>"Your intimadating...I mean, come on Chef. Your almost seven feet tall, and I'm just barely five foot three! Plus the scowl you've got on everytime your around me makes me jittery...I don't know...and your pretty much all muscle... and that monobrow...dang." Chef chuckled. So she's got a bit of humor to her...even while scared huh? Heaven looked down at her hands,"Sorry...I just...I never know when to shut up. heh." She mumbled, watching has her hands trembled with nervousness. Chef watched her, and remembered what she said. She was fairly short for her age...and the scowl. He never really noticed he always had one until now...Heaven looked up from her hands,"Are you...Do you..." she stopped, and thought for a moment,"Are you dating someone right now?" Chef's head shot up, and stared at her. That was random. First it was just normal talk, then straight to the relationship talk. He looked at her,<br>"No. Yourself?" She sighed,  
>"I'm with you there. Haven't had once since I started going to college, which was about thirteen years ago..." Chef's monobrow lowered. He knew how she felt...loneliness crept in like a bitter friend and sat on his heart. He hadn't dated since the war. Didn't really find anyone half decent to even try with. Heaven suddenly stopped feeling nervous, after seeing him sink,"Y'alright?" She asked, a shadow of concern on her face,"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...you know...bring up bad memories..." Chef looked at her, and her delicate features, and her genuine concern for his feelings. Chris stopped after the second episode of Total Drama island,<br>"It's alright...How long was your longest relationship?" She blinked in surprise. God, it felt like forever since those days went by,  
>"Five years." She replied with a frown, the memories still lingering...like a hook that wasn't completely gone,<br>"Ten years." he growled. She smiled, trying to get him back to his half-human state,  
>"Good times, huh? Thought you'd be together forever, and here we both are. Single for, what it seems like, forever. I know I'm going to end up the crazy old cat lady who's screaming at the hoodlums to," she bent over and acted like a grumpy, elderly lady with a cane and strong southern accent, "Quit feeding my Betsy, she's gettin' to fat already y'all whipper snappers! an' I ain't gonna help ya when ya pet salem an she bites ya! Cause yer goin' get it sonny!" Chef grinned and chuckled in response, and shook his head at her silliness. She wasn't too bad when she wasn't intimidated or overcrowded, he thought as she continued her speach,"It's amazing how I spoke of love, and yet, I'm the crazy old thirty-two year old virgin." she groaned. He frowned,<br>"What?" She cleared her throat, thinking that he didn't hear her,  
>"Nothing!" her face got red, and she laughed nervously, hoping he tuned out the thirty-two year old virgin rant. He looked at her in shock. She was a virgin?! The intercom outside crackled to life, and a familar voice yelled out into the open wilderness,<br>"Heaven! Chef! Come on! Meet me by the dock guys! Hussle! Hussle! Hussle!" Heaven took off running towards the dock, hoping to escape the awkwardness of the conversation. Chef followed behind her, his mind still clinging to the whole virgin thing. Chris looked amused as they stood there,"So! I trust you two have gotten to know eachother?" Heaven and Chef both shrugged in responce,"Well...you've got two weeks before I have to go to an awards ceremony, and Chef's the host for that episode...so get your butts in gear!" Heaven sighed...Great. More awkwardness.

_**Part II- Controlling Crushing**_

"Isn't it funny how the more awkward the conversation is, the closer we get as friends, Chef?" Chef shook his head and chuckled a bit. Tomorrow was Chef's day as host...and Heaven was washing dishes. Again. "Tell me again how I was the one getting stuck cleaning your dishes?" Chef bent down and squished his cheek with hers,  
>"Because you love me just that much, don't you?" He mocked in a mushy, mocking voice. Heaven shoved him away with a wet hand, laughing and blushing, then kept washing the plates that were in the hot, soapy water,<br>"Keep dreaming cook..." she chuckled,"But still...the most awkward conversations bring us closer together...does that happen with you and Chris too or is it just me?" Chef shrugged, wiping the wet hand print off his cheek,  
>"Chris and I don't talk...that much. Unless it's work related." Heaven shrugged,and looked at him,<br>"Hey, you've got the crazy cat lady...your good." She laughed, and finished the dishes, wiping her hands and smiled, and shook his head,"Oh, and by the way...you still owe me a lesson in how to make that awesome spaghetti you made that one night...remember that?" He nodded, and smiled, chuckling,  
>"You better not blow up my kitchen when I teach you tomorrow." she looked at him, mockingly proud,<br>"Hey, no promises...but if I do, you can blame Chris." Chef held in a chuckled,and smiled like an idiot. She smiled and laughed, her crooked smile perfect in his eyes. She was happy...or at lease content with being herself around him, and he was grateful. He didn't have to hear about her wanting to loose weight, or plastic surgery or blah blah...like Chris or Chris' girlfriends when they stopped by. He could actually be himself for once, and it was amazing and refreshing. She yawned,"I think I'm going to go hit the floor...we've got a big day ahead. You being a host, me blowing up a kitchen...you know...fun stuff..." Chef smiled, and followed her back to the cabins, just talking nonsense to each other and sharing stories. As the night crawled onto the island, Heaven's insomnia got the best of her. Tossing and turning, and her stomach doing the olymics in her abdominal cavity, she groaned, and got up, putting on her flip flops, and walking around the island. It was only about one o'clock in the morning, so nobody was up. She trotted over to the beach, and sat down on the cool, moist sand in her angry bird pj's, tired and agrivated. Why couldn't she just sleep like normal people? She kept thinking to herself, drawing in the sand with a sharp stick. She jammed the stick straight into the ground, and went to do some refreser courses in her classes...atleast she'd be doing something productive. Chris yawned, and woke up. It was only two or three o'clock...and he really didn't feel like checking. He had heard an odd noise back in the FAAE tent, and he had to go investigate...plus, when he woke up, he couldn't get back to sleep...so atleast he was up doing something. He grabbed a baseball bat he had sitting by his door, and went to the FAAE tent, bat raised in defence. There, he saw a crazy haired Heaven shoving a tube down a dummy's mouth, while looking at a computer monitor. The monitor had the insides of the dummy mapped out and had a camera know what moves she made and what problems she still had to fix. Some bleeding in the chest cavity, the oxygen levels were low, and Heaven was trying to open the airways. She was mumbling something about low blood pressure and oxygen levels and running around like mad. Chris lowered the bat, fixed his hair, and then gave her a questionable look,  
>"What are you doing?" He wondered. She jumped, accidently jabbing the syringe too far deep in "D2S"(dummy&amp;simulator) 's arm, causing harm. She fixed the problem, then turned to Chris, irritated that he was actually up this early. Nobody but her would be up this early...<br>"Morning sunshine...what are you doing up this early?" She asked, every now and again looking at the vitals on the screen. Chris looked at her with a mix of confusion and irritation,  
>"I already asked you that..." Heaven chuckled, putting light pressure on "D2S" arm,<br>"I'm doing a few refresher courses from my lessons...insomniac...hell-o!" she noticed the heart monitor decreasing the oxygen levels, and began to quickly fix the problem as Chris stood there and watched,  
>"Heard a strange noise, had to come down..." He shrugged,"Plus, it takes forever to get to the awards ceremony...so..." She shrugged, and "inserted" a needle into "D2S"'s chest. Chris yelped,"Wouldn't that hurt?" Heaven glared at him after reinflating the lung,<br>"What's worse, pain, or death, Chris?" Chris clammed up, and continuely watched her in wonder. If this is how she acted during a real emergency, he couldn't wait to endanger and hurt the contestants...he really wanted to see her do that on a real person, not a simulation and CPR dummy. She let out a sigh of relief as the screen went red," Thank god...the simulation is over...now..." She stared at the screen until numbers popped up on a blue background. The largest number was a 99.99087%. She groaned,"What?! Why!" She moaned. She moved closer to the screen and read the tiny letters,"Oh...well...I was talking to someone..." she dismissed it, and shut the simulation off,"anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony or something?" Chris was still replaying her responce to the simulation...every precise move, every reaction,  
>"What? oh...yeah. Uh, yeah..." He got up, and slowly trailed off. What could hurt a contestant, but not so much to kill them instantly? He wondered, going back to his cabin to get ready. Heaven didn't like Chris' look while she was working on the simulation...he was thinking about something diabolical...something...bad. Just plain Chris McLean evil...She shook her head, then sat down, writing out some notes from the simulation. Maybe it won't be so bad...or not...<br>line Break  
>Chef came back from dropping the campers out in the middle of the woods, and grinned at Heaven,<br>"You ready for that cookin' lesson I promised?" Heaven looked at him, knowing he wouldn't get her joke,  
>"About as ready as doing triage on eight black tagged victims...let's do it." Chef looked at her, and she shrugged,"Medical joke." He nodded, then motioned towards the craft tent. They both went inside, and she sat down,<br>"First, you've got to boil the noodles..." Heaven nodded,  
>"While burning down the tent...got it...where's the lighter." He shook his head, and chuckled. She smiled, and listened to Chef carefully as he explained the delicate way to make the meatballs...sause...and so on. Chef kept feeling something...but he didn't know what it was. Every tiny joke she made...each tiny mistake...he just wanted to bend down and kiss her, or hug her...It was an odd feeling that he just couldn't shake. The way her eyes lit up when she did something right, and the way her eyes locked onto him and her eyebrows furrowed as she listened, like she was studying for some culinary class. He just...every move she made wasn't perfect, but beautifully hers...and herself,<br>"And there you go...we made spaghetti..." She smiled wide, her eyes crinkling in joy,  
>"Awesome! I didn't burn the place down for once..." she let out a small laugh, and looked up at Chef,"You want to go eat out by the dock? It's a beautiful day...and Chris isn't suppose to be back until Tomorrow morning...the campers shouldn't be arriving until about 9pm..." She just kept smiling that crooked smile...and it made his heart melt a bit. It was a smile that said she wasn't perfect, but to hell with anyone who says she can't be imperfectly happy,<br>"Sure." She chuckled, and helped him pack two plates with abstract designs on them, a bowl of the spaghetti, and some forks from her mom, engraved with Celtic knots and hearts. She bundled them all into her little picnic basket, and they scurried off to the dock. Heaven sat the basket down, then plopped down herself,  
>"Whoa, look at all those lilies...their so pretty!" she squeaked, peering over the edge of the dock. Chef watched her for a moment, and smiled. She still had a child-like mindset, but was mature enough to handle serious matters. He smiled, sitting beside her and hanging his feet off the dock. She looked at him. He wore a light green, almost white,sleeveless wife-beeter, dog chains that she hadn't noticed him wearing before, dark green pants(like always) and new boots. Combat boots...and they were sexy. Very sexy. He looked back at her, watching her as she checked him out...again. She wore the same ol' top as always, but with a shiny, gold necklace that held down the collar of it...and pastel blue shorts that made her look...well...cute. She was probably too lazy to tie her converses, so she slipped on her pink slip on shoes...which complemented well with the floral pattern of the shorts. His eyes couldn't come off her shorts,<br>"Your...wearing shorts?" She shrugged, shocked he noticed,  
>"Yeah. My siblings ship me stuff from time to time...Their my sister's old shorts..." She said nervously. He smiled,<br>"They look...real nice on you." She blushed, and smiled,  
>"Thanks...but are we going to sit her and chat...or are we going to eat?" she asked jokingly, actually having fun being alone with was really just a big teddy bear with a tattoo and mono brow. He smiled, and chuckled,<br>"Eat. Of course...but we can chat and eat, can't we?" he spoke, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. She sat out a plate, and put a few scoops of the container on it,  
>"Yeah, I think we can multitask...but I won't be able to eat much. I never can..." Chef shrugged, and was about to say something when she stabbed a meatball,(I'm so sorry...i'm laughing so hard right now and I apoligise right now ,but I have to do this. unfollow me now. It's 3 am in the morning and I sound like a dying seal I'm laughing so hard. I'm soo sorry...okay, now I'm CRYING. ) wanna taste of my balls?" (/WHHHYYYY)she stopped for a moment, then started to laugh,"That sounded better in my head."(/of COURSE it did...xD) Chef let out a heartly laugh, wiping away tears from his eyes before answering her question,  
>(kill me, right now. please. This is only going to get worse...it's almost 2 am and I'm making sex jokes.) "Yes, I'd like to taste your balls." he replied in a serious, deep tone. Heaven started to laugh, then Chef. Heaven took a breath, then started to laugh even harder. They finally settled down, and chef took a bite out of the meatball, his right hand making sure it didn't drip or fall anywhere. She just chuckled at him. The urge to kiss her was strong, and he still didn't know where it came from...Heaven got another fork and stabbed another meatball, eating it. She looked at Chef, wondering why he was staring at her,  
>"You okay Chef?" Chef nodded, still looking at her. Heaven looked at him, but couldn't figure it out. Maybe she had something on her face?(ballsaaaaause...kill me) she looked at chef, tilting her head to the side a bit from confusion. What's up with him...maybe it's-Chef took her head tilting as a sign, and kissed her, pulling her close with one hand and putting the other under her chin. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then closed, a faint smile on her lips. He tasted like spagetti and apple butter...a memory from in high school where she used to turn apple butter on a fire all day and the smell and taste would cling to her daily...if that made any sense. His hand that pulled her close migrated to her back, which spread wide and pushed her gently into him, and she continued to kiss him. She just hoped this would cling to her.A heavy, blonde male camper came storming out of the forest, thumping and growling like a wild animal,  
>"Pancakes!" he rumbled, running full speed towards the crafts tent before stopping in mid-run, spotting Chef and Heaven,"What the?" Chef fell onto his back, making Heaven follow through. She laughed, then kissed him again,accidentally bumping teeth lightly,<br>"Holy...wow...uhm..." She stumbled over the words. He just kissed her...and she liked it. She just blushed, and he came up a bit,  
>"Yeah." Heaven kissed him again, but just a bit softer before getting up, and helping pack up the things. Three other contestants, a blonde girl, a mow-hawk guy, and a goth girl, along with the large blonde guy, stood and watched in awe as Heaven scurried off to the FAAE building. Chef got up, in a slight daze. He looked at the contestants, then yelled at them to get going.<p>

Heaven sat on her bed, still thinking about the kiss…spirr of the moment, she's calm, cool and collected…gradually? Not so much. Ugh. Her phone buzzed with a text message, and she flopped down on her bed while grabbing the phone. She did the password and looked at the message. It was chef. Her stomach did more flips and flops, but the only message was three question marks. She sighed,  
>"Are you alone?" She texted back, and laid on the bed, looking up at the celing. Nobody ever made her feel this way…or ever have. The phone buzzed in reply, and she picked it up, yawning,<br>"yeah. crafts tent, ten minutes?" he requested. She approved it, and flopped out of her bed, pacing around her bedroom. Maybe…maybe it was just a one time thing…perhaps…he didn't really like her. Thoughts fell and collided in her brain, the end of the world going off in her hypocampus. She still felt the warmness and a bit of tingling down in the neatherlands, even after the kissing. She looked at her body and groaned. She disliked the curves…the large thights…the way her dark blue angry birds pajama pants hung loosly on her legs. She groaned again, she was thinking way too much. Her head shook, and slipped on her sandels. Heaven slipped out, and headed towards the crafts tent, trying desperately not to think negative thoughts. Her hands touched the flap, and she peeked into the tent. It was too dark to tell if anyone was in there, so she sighed, and slowly went in, feeling her way around like she wasn't wearing her glasses in a mirrored house. Her arms wrapped around a warm, firm pole like structure. Chef! She backed up slightly, but he came closer, bending down slightly. Her hands were still on his chest, and his lips were hovering extremely close to hers, his facial hair soothing and tickling her chin and lips,  
>"H-hey…" she stuttered quietly, jittery from the close contact with him. His deep voice vibrated inside her chest, like a drum being beat or another heart beating in it,<br>"Hey." She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were close,  
>"S-so…uh…was that a one time thing, or…uh…" She stammered, mentally cursing herself for sounding like a bafoon. Shivers went down both their spines, ice water down their shirts. Heaven's smell of chocolate-vanilla was intoxicating, like a new version of mid-evil torture for him. The first time he actually connected with anyone truely…not sexually,but emotionally and personally. Her lips were full and radiating warm, moist heat, and her nervous smile just made him wild,<br>"It depends…" Each vowell made their lips touch, and he extended the S for a bit longer than normal," Do you want it to be?" Heaven groaned mentally, this was probably the hardest challenge of the season…not pulling Chef by his shirt and well…acting on her hormones that she never used until now, stored up from high school,  
>"No…but we haven't even went on a date yet…" She felt her voice being pathetic, and slightly annoying…or maybe that was just her…craving Chef's warm, deep, vibrating voice. The urges came like waves, plunging her deeper and deeper into risky teritory. Chef backed up a bit, even though it felt like it was going to kill him, and grinned like an idiot when her body followed him a bit,<br>"Well then," he paused for a moment," We should do that then…" She just wanted to pull him closer, demand him to shut the hell up and kiss her…but she couldn't. Chef could tell that she was yearning for a kiss…or maybe that was just him, and smiled,"Or should we just…?" He moved a bit closer, and he could feel the warmness radiating from her body, and the chocolate-vanilla shampoo in her short, wavy hair. She moved a bit closer, connecting their lips. 'Screw it,' she thought,'Do it.' (/NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS) The tingling and warmness got stronger and stronger as the time went on. She smiled after they parted, her cheeks flushed and exsitement ran rampant in her eyes. They had to calm down…they had to. Chef now knew how Geoff and Brigette felt…it was so hard to keep their hands…and lips to eachother. God, it was so hard…and not just keeping apart. She bit her lip, feeling the throbbing down there, and sighed,  
>"S-so…" She trembled, her body tense. He smiled, grinning like the biggest idiot ever,<br>"I'll see you in the morning?" he replied roughly. She smiled, letting her hands fall from his chest,  
>"Y-yeah…" If she kissed him again, she doubted she'd get out alive…or him.<p>

Heaven awoke tiredly from one of the best dreams she'd ever had…well, the only good dream she'd had in a long while. Atleast she had some sleep. She yawned, and got up, brewing a pot of coffee and downing half of it before she heard the loud, familar voice of Chris belt out,

"Up and at 'ems staff…let's go! Big day ahead!" Heaven groaned, setting down her coffee cup, and opening her door,  
>"You do realise it's…" she looked at her phone," about six o'clock in the morning, right?" Chris grinned, and winked at her. She looked like she had afun night,<br>"That's the point, hon." he explained to her in a monotone voice. She sighed,  
>"Screw it, whatever…"she mumbled, shutting the door. He looked at her with a smirk. Pj bottoms and a spagetti top, and, the wild and untamed hair…this was going to be a fun day of breaking the newbie. He chuckled,<br>"Let's go!" he announced, taking off on his golf cart,"Meet you at the waterfall." He vanished, leaving Heaven standing there, with a headache, and a new, profound hatred of her boss, cursing at the sadistic bastard who is going to make her walk two miles towards a stupid waterfall,  
>"Thanks you little shit."(crunk) she grumbled, walking towards the woods, growling. Today was supposeto be a good day…but guess not. She padded through some trees, then spotted Chef," Howdy!…mornin' Chef." She waved. Chef turned around, and smiled. She looked…halarious…but adorable,her wavy hair was all messed up and pointing everywhere. He just wanted to run his fingers through her hair and straighten it, even if he wasn't OCD,  
>"Good morning…" She came towards him, following in his footsteps. He was missing his apron, but still looked handsome,<br>"Chris told me to head to the waterfall…and then took off on his golf cart." Chef smiled, trying not to laugh. If she thought that was the worst thing, she was going to get a hard lesson, even though he didn't want her to get hurt, she needed the lesson to be safe with Chris,  
>"Trust me, that's not the worst of it." Her face went pale, and she frowned,<br>"Thanks." she retorted sarcasticly, before looking up at the waterfall. It was…beautiful. She always loved nature and animals, and this was why. The water reflected a rainbow of colors, and the noise was relaxing. The frothy, white foam where the force from the falling water met the spring looked relaxing and temting. She'd have to come back once everyone left and enjoy the beautiful, clear waters and the colorful, spring fish. She always loved springs like that. Chris' lips curled up into a smile…he heard about the "fun" she had last night, and wanted to see just how far he could push her to show off her body…knowing about her low self esteem from a "friend" of her's…Jamie. Heaven looked at Chef, then at Chris,"So…" she sighed. Chris grinned, pulling out a dark blue bikini that Jamie sent for this little "breaker challenge",  
>"Go for a swim…in this." Heaven paled, and Chris held in a chuckle. He got it right…she hated showing off her body. He grinned evilly,"Come on, we're waiting…" Heaven just wanted to vomit. Really? That satistic bastard wanted her to wear…that?! Her stomach…well…it was going to explode..but she had to do it. If not for not giving Chris the satisfaction of her not doing it…but for Chef. She frowned,<br>"Throw it." Chris' face dropped quickly, but threw it. She caught it, and turned to go back to her cabin to change,"I'll be back." She barked angerly. Chef and Chris locked eyes. She was pissed, but she was out to prove Chris wrong about her…she didn't know who told him about her low self-esteem and warped body image, but screw it. She stormed into her cabin, slamming the door and perhaps waking up a few campers. This was stupid…and highly unprofessinal. Now she knew why many of the paremedics left after a month. She groaned, slipping out of her night gear, and, painfully, put on the bikini. She looked at herself in the mirror…now how in the hell did he know her size…unless…she groaned. Dammit Jamie! She checked herself out, then drapped her large freebird band shirt on herself, put on some sandels, and headed off back to the sadistic bastard, just to prove him wrong. The green mohawked male contestant looked at Heaven, eyes bulging wide. She glared at him,"Say something, I friggin' dare you."she growled. The male jumped back, like she bit him. She sighed, Chris could really bring the worst out in her. Or perhaps that was just the distorted body image talking…(…/kill me…this is going to get worse…I can feeeeeeellll it…do you feeeeeelll it? xD wow…sleep. please. or death.) She looked at the two, realizing that they were both wearing swim trunks. She felt stupid for not realizing it before, and mentally made a note to observe the tiny things like she used to to in college…Chris grinned with satisfaction,  
>"Shirt off…body in spring." he demanded. She looked at Chef with a sigh, then took off the shirt. Chris' eyes wided in awe. Her chest was porportioned evenly with her hips, and even though he really wasn't a chubby chaser(fuck you all) he'd go for her…She looked down at the spring, wondering how deep it was…if it was atleast five foot, she'd just jump. She shrugged, and stepped in, the water cold, but refreshing. She looked at Chef,  
>"Come on Chef…" she motioned, and Chef smiled, taking off his shirt and looked at the two, not knowing jack about them. Chef went into the water and splashed Heaven while doing so. She glared at him playfully, and splashed him. Chris watched, but suddenly lost intrest in them, and muddled over Heaven's apperence in the bikini…maybethat's how he'd break her…make her fall in love with him, then break her heart. He grinned evilly, it might take a while, but it'd be well worth it. She's the wild stallion and he's the trainer…once she's broken, she's easy. Heaven squealed, and pushed Chef lightly. They were actually having fun, even though she was barely in enough to cover a friggin' coffee cup. Chef held her, and tickled her, making her squeal and shove him, attacking him underwater. Chris got into his golf cart, and drove off, planning her ultimate break…because, clearly, this wasn't it. He scribbled some notes on a Chris Mclean brand sticky note(wtf do you have to you-brand everything dammit), and went into his cabin to set up his plan. Chef held her close, feeling the warmth of her pudgy abdomin close to his abs, and smiled. She grinned, "That was the best he could do?" She giggled," he's gotta do better than that chef, I hope you know…" she teasted. Chef shook his head, but said nothing. He knew that Chris wouldn't give up that easily…he didn't do it with him, and with her, he most definately wouldn't…but he didn't want to ruin her good mood. He placed his lips on the tender part of her neck, were her collarbone met the side of her neck, and it gave her chills," What are you doing?" she questioned, smiling and blushing,"you realize if chris found you like that-" he kissed the place, and she shut up, placing her lips on his side of the neck, closing her eyes, and just relaxed. Screw Chris, she thought, do whatever the hell you want, I'm happy.

Chris grinned in satisfaction…his plan was completely set up, and there was absolutely nothing in his way…no way she'd escape.(/youralilshityouknowthat…) She was going to be broken…a laugh escaped from his chest, and he got up to set off the chain of events. He began to walk around, looking for Heaven…but he heard laughing. Happy laughter…which pissed him off for some odd reason. Chris scowled, and peeked around the corner. Heaven was laughing hystaricly at chef, who had a towel wrapped around his head, making some kind of ridiculus joke. Heaven dried off her short hair quickly, still wearing the bikini, and shook her head. Chris straightened his hair, and came around the corner, making them both jump,  
>"Hey hey…" Heaven's face whipped around towards him,and wrapped her towel around her body. Chef took the towel off his head, the joke old news now that Chris was there. Heaven's voice was polite, but it was clear she didn't want him there,<br>"What do you need?" Chris smiled a warm, fake smile(/POSER), trying not to laugh,  
>" Me. You. Date. Tonight." he retorted. Her smile faded into a frown, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks,<br>"Sorry. Busy." She quickly replied, her answer clipped, as if she already hated him(which, she did…very much so). Chris smiled sadisticly,  
>"You don't have a choice…" Her eyes sparkled with hatred and anger, he wasn't her type…and she already had her eye on chef,<br>"What do you mean?" she replied, her eyes wandering towards Chef, fear creeping in on her subconsious,  
>"It's already booked." He let out a laugh. She sighed. No. She was not going on a date with Chris. Nope. No way. She'd rather pull out all her teeth, then put them back in,<br>"Just ask another girl…I bet one of the interns would like to go. I've got lessons to do…reports to fill out." she felt pity towards the intern he'd pick to go out on a date with. Ugh. That, and the lame excuse of not going…Chris smirked…that wasthe lamest excuse he'd ever heard,  
>"No…I want you. And you can do the paperwork tomorrow. Tonight is us." He walked off before she could give another stupid or lame excuse.<p>

She put up quite a fight about the date surprizingly, but no matter…once he does some research on her, he'll have her in the palm of his hand…Heaven groaned,  
>"Bloody hell…" she moaned sadly,"I'm going on a date…withchris." she looked at Chef sadly,"I'd rather trade chris for you…atleast then we'd have a good time…even if it was just a home movie…" chef smirked happily, but said nothing. Heaven groaned, and turned around to get out of the stupid bikini. Couldn't Chris see she liked Chef? Well…it was a good thing he didn't…that'd be even more torture. She shuffled back to her cabin, and opened the door…to see a dozen roses and a pink dress. She groaned,"Kill. Me." was the only thing she could muster before shutting the door and looking at the card,<br>"Thought these might help your mood…plus the flowers… I'll come by nine o'clock. Be ready~  
>xoxo<br>Chris"  
>She wanted to vomit. He was up to something(YOUDON'TSAY. HE'SCHRIS-MEAN-CLEAN. :'D Mean clean….), but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed, and took the dress into her room to change into it. Waste not, want not, her mother always said. She covered her mirror…she had the feeling she didn't want to look at the trainwreck she looked like…instead she put on a bit of make-up, and played on her buzzed with a call…from Jamie. Heaven took a deep breath, and answered it,"hello?" she answered, trying not to seem to ticked off about her back stabbing her. Jamie smirked over the phone, her snotty, french accent familar and welcoming,  
>"How's it going?" she laughed. Heaven growled,<br>"Sucks deep. You?" she wasn't going to give the satisfaction to jamie that she was pissed off at her,  
>"Awesome. You know, ChrisMclean hitting on me and all…" Oh shit. The cameras were on…weren't they. Heaven grabbed her pillow, and curled one of her fists in anger,<br>"Yeah…I know how you feel…" was all she managed to choke out, "look, I've…uh…gotta go…one of the interns just-" click. She hung up, then threw the phone. The bitch. Heaven's anger burned hotter than the sun. She wished she could quit, but she was hired by OSHA to keep Total Drama safe…well…sorta. She was the only one who could stand the damn show. Heaven sighed, counting to ten. One….friggin' Chris and his mocking-….two….Doesn't he even know about my-….three…Stupid bastard with ugly hair-…four….Thought he wasn't that bad, well I was-…five…..six….seven…God, chef's abs though…eight….and his kisses, mmm….nine….cuddles, ah….ten. She sighed happily. She normally had to go through until about fifty until she got calm…but wow. She sighed again, then got up, checking the time. Eight fifty-five. She got up, and did her hair, laughing at the memories of Chef and her…especially the meatballs…she couldn't forget them. A wrap on the door make her sigh,  
>"Damn." she replied, and went to the door, opening it to Chris, who was in a slick, black tux, a blue tie, and beautiful rainbow roses. He grinned,<br>"Ready?" Heaven sighed, and groaned,  
>"I'd rather have a lung reinflated while consious…" His eyebrows furrowed, and Heaven put her hand up to her face in irritation,"Nothing…nevermind…let's just get this overwith." she sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night…especially if he tried anything funny…She followed him to the car, and got in,"So were are we going?" He grinned,<br>"Let's just say, it's a surprise." A headache was blooming behind her eyes throbbed hard, and she groaned mentally…If I knew this is how he treated all female staff, I would have said screw it, no, she thought, being silent as he tried to make small talk during the ride, more or less going through medical terms and memorizing all the notes she had stored in her head to pass the time," and that's when I said, No! I'm Chrismclean…funny, right?" Heaven looked at him, snapped out of her memorizing, irritation and pain creeping up on her,  
>"yeah… long until we're there?" Chris sighed, looking at her for a moment, then back at the road,<br>"About twenty minutes." It's amazing how bad she just made him feel. She just completely blocked him out…perhaps thinking about medical crap or stabbing herself with a chest needle rather than being with him. For the first time, he felt…sad. Which, in turn, just made him want to break her more. She nodded,  
>"Thanks…" and went back to looking out the window,ignoring him. She hated being rude to people, but Chris was another matter. Just like she didn't drink, but right now she wanted to be hammered. Chris looked at her again,<br>"So..uhm…any funny stories of yours?" She shrugged,  
>"Nope." she replied curtly, not looking at him. Chris' ego flared. How dare she treat him like the little annoying kid that she had to babysit?(youkindaarelikeakidchris) He was Chris McLean, not some random dude…certainly not chef…She yawned, rolling her head into her chest, and Chris was still looking at her. She felt like he was staring at her, and looked at him,"What? Do you want a cookie or something?" she asked him with sarcasm. Chris chuckled…well, at least she had a sense of humor…he never really noticed that about her…then again, he mainly ignored her for the months she's been on the season…  
>"Na…I'm watching my carbs…" He replied with a serious chuckled, and shook her head. Chris grinned, well, at least she's interacting some with me, he thought as he parked. She looked up at the restaurant, then at him with a 'Are you serious?' he shrugged his shoulders,"what?" she sighed, and shook her head. One "date"…just one…then cuddles with chef all night, she thought to herself. She stepped out of the bright red Cadillac, and then the horde of paparazzi came. Her eyes went wide, and then she went pale, looking at Chris. He cursed…he knew the paparazzi would come, but not this much. He grabbed Heaven's wrist, running into the resturant. She insinctively pulled her wrist away from him, and rubbed it,<br>"Did you plan that?!" she whispered to him. He sighed,  
>"I planned maybe…one third of that to happen…" She grumbled, and crossed her arms. Nice job Heaven, she thought to herself, you let your guard down and that's what happened. Keep it up, and you'll be in his palm by the end of the night,you idiot. Chris sighed, and went up to the waiter, who squealed and started to fangirl. Heaven shook her head, and kept her hands crossed defensively, looking around. The whole resturant was dimly lit, but she could still make out beautiful tables and chairs, with few celebs dineing together…including Blaineley…which got on her nerve….but she stayed silent. The celing was high up, with a beautiful, crystal chandeiler. She smiled at the large crystals, and Chris looked at her, then looked where she was, wondering what actually made her smile happily for once, He looked back at her, and grinned at her little crooked smile. He wasn't truly attracted to her, but still…the smile was adorable…with the freckles and such, she was pretty cute. His gut kicked him…he was suppose to make her fall for him, not the other way around…but the smile….no. Stop, his gut commanded, remember the plan. The waiter rounded them up, and lead them to the table. She sat down in front of him, still sore, so she kept awkwardly silent. Chris just stared at her, drinking in everything he could…because right now, he felt neglected…and this wasn't even one of his "normal" dates! Most girls couldn't stoptalking…now, he wished she would atleast say something. He was getting…anxious…for once. The headache began to throb behind Heaven's eyes, and she was glad for the low lighting…even though she couldn't see Chris' face, she could feel him staring at her…for God knows why. She wished she packed her pain pills, and continuted staring at the wall. It was less painful then talking to Chris. (boring, yes…painful…ugh) Her freckles were like stars in the sky, randomly painted, but beautifully scattered. Her lips were full, and shiny pink…perhaps she applied a bit of lipgloss? Hmm…He really wanted to look at those eyes, but her eyes were locked onto the wall, like he was frankenstein and it was painful to look at him,"So..uh…why did you…want to work for…" he paused, trying to regain his composure,"total drama?" She looked at him, tired and yearing to go home,  
>"You already know. OSHA." Chris looked into her eyes quickly. They were a rich, dark, chocolate brown with flecks of black, with broken blood vessles invading the whites of her eyes. Heaven looked away again, swearing not to look at chris ever again. His eyes were cold, and black…but, more void than black. It scared her slightly that someone's eyes could be that black…so black it really didn't showm<br>"You have…beautiful eyes." Chris managed to stutter. Where the hell was this stutter coming from? She was a parimedic…a chubby one at that.(/fuck you chris) What was making him so…stupified? Heaven just sighed,  
>"Thanks…I guess." she groaned towards him. She was tired, in pain, and just wanting now to get the hell out of here. A female voice smirked in halarity,<br>"Oh poor chris…your girlfriend giving you the cold shoulder….tsk tsk tsk…you've been a bad boy McLean." Blanieley…of course. Chris growled, the blonde had always gotten under his skin, and not in the good way.  
>"She isn't my-" Blaineley cut him off,<br>"You've seem to have lost your taste in girls mc-" Heaven snapped up to her,  
>"Excuse me?" Blaineley chuckled,<br>"So she talks…" Heaven mentally counted to ten…no matter how bad chris was, she didn't want him banned from here…and throwing this girl down and beating the hell out of her would probably kick them both out….twenty. Great. Lovely,"She's so chubby…why, out of all the fabulous girls you know, you'd have to pick her? Short too…maybe feeling a bit low on self esteem Chris? Where'd you find her, on the homeless shelter down in virgina? Or was she hanging around that ugly co-ho-" SNAP! There went her self control and stood up, and grabbed Blaineley by the hair,  
>"One more word…I friggin' swear. I swear that every bone will be broken in your body, along with your spine, and that *pretty* little nose of yours.I'll be sure to add a collapsed lung so you can feel each needle being shoved into those fake breasts your so effing proud of…" she hissed into blaineley's ear, "You got that? I know how to do it all too…so don't think this is just a weak threat…" Blaineley's stomach dropped(thebitchdeservedit…), but she nodded. Heaven releaced her, then glared at Chris,"Either your driving me back, or I'll walk. I don't give a damn which I've got…I can walk fairly far." she demanded. Chris's eyes widened…so that's what happens when you piss her off. He liked it. Heaven spun on her heels, and left, starting to walk back…not caring how far or how she'd get there. Chris just sat there, smiling like an idiot. Damn, she was hot when she was pissed. Chris got up, and ran outside before she got too far, but she was already half a mile down the road. He sighed, laughing. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd walk. He just grinned, and got into his car, laughing and smiling as the lightning cracked the sky and rain poured in buckets from the sky. She was flaming hot when mad…he reminded himself to piss her off more often, just so he could see the sexy, angry paramedic. Heaven tossed the shoes as soon as the rain started and began to run…not because it was raining, she didn't care about rain anymore…but because if nothing else worked, passing out from lack of oxygen always did. She focused on the pain and thumps of her feet as she ran down the road, the anger melting off her like butter in a microwave. She didn't know where she was going, but honestly, she didn't care. Her thoughts came like the thumps of her feet…Stupid, freaking, chris, mclean….stupid, friggin, dress….she let out deep breaths as she ran, her ribs and internal organs set on fire…atleast there was rain to soothe the pain. Thump, tha thump, thump. She stopped, slipping slightly. More footsteps? She turned around…but it was nothing. She shrugged, and continued running in the rain, no longer angry, just upset at Chris like always. Always pushing her buttons…she was more upset at herself than Chris…reacting that horribly. She shook her wet, short hair that was hanging over her glasses. She was completely drenched, and breathless. She slowed down to a complete stop, and took some breaths, before walking along the road. Tha-thump, Tha-thump…there it was again. She kept walking but looked over at her shoulder. Nothing. Hmm…She looked around, nope…nothing. She dismissed it, and wondered where the hell she was….wherever she was, atleast it was away from total drama. She was happy for that. She sat down on a wet rock, and looked around. Her feet burned and were bleeding from the stones and such she ran on. She let the rain wash away the blood, and put pressure on it, taking off her glasses, and just sat there silently, letting the rain soothe her. She closed her eyes, and then a voice,  
>"Heaven?" She opened her eyes, and looked at Chris. He was also drenched, and she had to hold back a laugh. She didn't know he wore mascara,<br>"What are you doing?" She asked him, her head tilted sideways. He groaned,  
>"Car died…" he lied,"and you run fast as hell." She shrugged, and stiffled a laugh,<br>"Why were you wearing mascara?" Chris groaned. He forgot he put it on. Atleast she was laughing, and wasn't going to kill him…or quit the show. That would be a disaster. He thought it was funny at first when she got pissed and ran off…but after searching for her for ten miles, it got tedious and then it slapped him in the face; If he lost his own paramedic, more lawsuits, and the fans would most likely revolt…that, and chef would be pissed. So he ditched the car after spotting her on the road, still running, and ran after her. She glared at him,"So…" she still had ahold of her foot, which wouldn't stop bleeding,  
>"So…" She looked down at her bleeding foot,<br>"We should attempt to get back, huh?" She mumbled. He nodded. He was wet, looked stupid, and was hopelessly lost. Atleast he had a paramedic…without her supplies…and an injury. Lovely. Best plan ever. She sighed, and got up, wincing at the pain,"Let's go then." His brow furrowed,  
>"Your going to walk?" She looked at him,<br>"No, I'm going to hover. (/IHADTOSORRY)Yes, I'm going to walk." She snarked, beggining to walk again, wincing every now and again. Chris chuckled. Nice. Back on her bad side. Of course. Chris followed her,"Any clue which way we came?" Chris shook his head, spraying water everywhere. She sighed, hanging her head, then, just to torture Chris, took off running. She laughed mentally. If he wanted to put her through some pain, she was going to make him to. He yelped, and began running,  
>"Why-are-we-runnning?" he gasped. She laughed,<br>"Because if we want to get back before tuesday, we gotta run…that, and the fact I've got to torture you some." He shook his head, sighing, and followed her. They finally stopped at a stop sign, only about a mile before they arrived back. Heaven looked at Chris, who was gasping for air. She shook her head, and chuckled a bit,"You alright?" She questioned mockingly. He looked up at her, bent down to catch his breath,  
>"How are you not breathless?" She chuckled,<br>"Again,paramedic…" she retorted back smugly,  
>"Right." he shook her head, then began to walk towards the set. The island, she learned the second week, was actually fake. It was a plateu, not an island…She shook her head,<br>"well…we made it-" Chris breathed a sigh of relief,  
>"Thank GOD." Heaven sighed,<br>"So I'm going to bandage my feet and go to sleep. Night." Chris stood up straight,  
>"aren't you forgetting something?" Heaven looked at him, then it clicked,<br>"Oh! Your right…" Chris puckered his lips, and heaven shoved him,"I told you this date was a disaster." She growled, before walking to the FAAE tent and stripping down, changing into a pair of superwoman Pj's and a black t-shirt, hopping up onto the table,and bandaging her feet. Chris stumbled backwards, and laughed slightly. Fiesty. (/littleshithead)

_**Part III- Triage of Relationships**_

Heaven groaned, her feet burning with a fire. Stupid Chris, she mumbled, Stupid date…She sat down after changing into some dry, warm clothes,wincing at the aniseptic spray hit the wounds, and wrapped a non-stick dressing around them, biting her lip in pain at the contact of the slightly darker peach colored cloth. Her feet were going to be tender for a few weeks…or until she ran out of pain medication. She grabbed a bottle of acetaminophen, and, sighing, took two with a troubled swallow. She didn't even want to go on the "date", and here she was…injured and tired. She laid back on the ground, and crossed her feet slightly, letting her thumb hook into one of her belt loops. It was going to be a tough week…especially with Chris tailing her like a little kid. She closed her eyes, and yawned, falling asleep softly.  
>Heaven awoke with a start as a fresh batch of pain shot through her body, slung by the slingshots on her feet. She closed her eyes again, groaning and remembering that the medication wore off after about seven or eight hours. She didn't want to face Chris, or even get up…she just wanted to be lazy for once…but she had to. It was her job. Protecting the contestants, and keeping them alive…though….she hadn't done such a great job at that lately. Nor OSHA, or Chris had fired her yet though. She shrugged, and got up, her breath hitching as knives stabbed the bottoms of her feet. Well, this certainly wasn't a dream, she groaned, putting her uniform on, and carefully placing a new layer of bandages and antiseptic onto the painful wounds, before padding off towards the crafts tent for some coffee and breakfast before the contestants, who had slowly dwindled down to four, woke up and came down. She hobbled past the frail flap, sitting down at one of the long, wooden tables and propping up her wounded feet. A cup slid down towards her, stopping at her feet. She looked up at Chef with a greatful smile, and picked up the cup, sipping at it lightly, sighing with delight. Chef sat beside her, turned the other way, and patted her knee happily. She grinned, happy he didn't hit her feet, and started to look around. Chef started to look around with her. Where was Chris? He was normally up before them, waking them up with a bull horn and a flaired ego. Chris staggered in, dark purple bags clinging to his eyes, threating to bring his eyes out of his thick skull. She shuffled towards the back where the coffee maker was, his normal egotistical and arrogant smile replaced with a worried and irritable frown. Chris grunted a greeting towards the duo, getting a glimpse of Heaven. She was barefoot, but they were a threating pink color, the blood attempting to seep out of the bandage. She looked a bit ruffled, but had a cup of coffee in her hands, and was leaned up on Chef, talking quietly with him. Chris turned his head away from her, and stormed into the back, getting himself a cup of coffee. He'd been up all night, his dreams filled with Heaven…her pissed off, her cuddling with him as she enjoyed watching the movies he starred in, her helping pick out suits for his debuts, date night-He groaned again, and wondered why her feet were bleeding…then it hit him. Last night. Her running off down the road, steaming from red, hot, rage of Blaineley insulting her. A tender, warm laugh echoed through the tent, then a squeal. Chris peeked his head into the dining area. Chef had her by the upper waist, supporting her easily,"Let me go Chef!" She squealed, her legs flailing with surprise. He whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh,"No! Chef!" she whined playfully, stretching the e in his name with a wavering laugh,"Your not carrying me! No! Chef!" she laughed again. Chef let out a deep chuckle, grabbing her legs and cradled her in his arms. She blushed, and smiled. He grinned, and Chris sighed. Why couldn't she be that…happy and relaxed around him? Sure…he likes to torture and hurt people but still…He shuffled back into the main room, and Chef sat her back down, letting her prop her feet back up on the table, pushing him playfully,"Your not going to carry me today…I hope you know. I can handle the pain." She turned her head towards Chris, "So, what's today's plan…" She trailed off. His face was glassy, like his mind was elsewhere. She groaned,"Chef…" she whined,"Chris has that stupid look on his face again!" Chef frowned, still watching the cabins were the contestants were sleeping,<br>"Are you sure it isn't his regular expression?"(/chefyoulilshit) She stiffled a chuckle. He had some clever comebacks,  
>"I'm pretty sure…and I'm sure it's not nerological. He'd be on the floor…" She thought for a moment,"Should I nail him in the nuts, or flick him?" she asked. Chef snorted, but gave no answer, hoping she'd go for the latter of the options. She slid her feet off the table, standing up with a wince. Chef shook his head in disbelief, but watched as she flicked him on the nose hard with her thumb and pointer finger before sitting back down. Chris snapped out of his own little dream world, and held his nose, anger flaring,<br>"What was that for?!" he snapped, glaring at her. She shrugged sheepishly, grinning,  
>"I thought you…were uh…going into shock." Chef bit his lip, she was smooth. Chris' turned red in shame and anger, but said nothing. He wasn't really attracted to her, was he? No. She wasn't the skinny blonde type he was always aiming for…the ones who never really complained as long as they got what they wanted…but maybe that's why he liked her…she was a bit like Chef. She was smart…but not scarlett smart. She was clumsy, but not Beth clumsy…She wasn't perfect. She had a pear-shaped figure, with bad eye-sight and freckles that seemed to shine more brightly in the sun…but there was something to her that Chris couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was her personality that outshined her imperfections? Perhaps her optimism? No, her records shown that she had a mild case of depression. Chris was flicked on the nose again, and he grumbled,<br>"Quit it!" he snapped, before walking out of the tent before he got lost in his thoughts again. Heaven cracked a smile and looked at Chef,  
>"I'm starting to realize why he likes to torture others now…" she commented, grinning. Chef chuckled in an understanding. Chris kept walking towards his own cabin, his thoughts racing like a hurricane. He had to go on one more outing with her…and this time, he had to make it right…just to prove to himself that he really didn't like her. It was just a…a…uh…a lust thing because of blaineley…saying he could do better. Ha! This plan had better work…and he had to get all the information about her he could get…even if torture was involved. He laughed evilly to himself, before walking into the cabin to plan the attack.<p>

Heaven collapsed onto her bed, making it sqeak with force. She was tired…no, she was exsausted. Chris had worked her to the marrow today, the day riddled her body with bullets of exsaustion, pulling her into the cavern of nightmares. This intern had internal hemmorging in his left abdominal cavity…this one was attacked by a girraffe(which made her laugh hard as he was being attacked. Come on, when in the world do you see someone be attacked by a girraffe?) this one that, that one this. It was probably the busiest day of the season, and her fingers ached because of all the needles that she had to shove into people. The scabs on her feet throbbed like crazy, and her back hurt like hell. Her eyes closed and she thanked God that she was sleeping more and more as the days went on. She smiled, and began to drift off into her nightmares…then a thump on the door made her eyes fly open. Maybe…if she just ignored it…they'd go away? She went silent, and waited. She grinned, she was rig-Nope. More urgent knocks demanded her full and utter attention. She groaned, and got up, padding through the cabin. Who the hell would just knock on her door? It must be one of the contestants, she thought, opening the door. There stood Chris, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Heaven sighed, and took a deep breath,"No." She snapped, before closing the door. Chris kept the door cracked with his shoe,  
>"Just hear me out," he cracked,looking at her. Her cheek had scratches and bruises from the challenge of the day, and her hair was a tangled mess. Her arms were still covered in dried blood, and her lips were dry and cracked," The first date didn't go so well-" She interuptted him,<br>"The word your looking for was,"a disaster. Horrible. Train wreck on fire." He sighed,  
>"But I can make it up to you." She stared at him in disbelief. Really? Why doesn't he just go chase Jamie or another stupid, bitchy blonde who's easy? She sighed,<br>"Look at me Chris….do you really think I want to go? I'm dirty, tired an-" He returned the inneruption,  
>"and, I already made the reservation for nine o'clock sharp." She sighed, her brow furrowing, but she said nothing. She wasn't the type of girl who wasted or stood up a guy. He grinned happily,"I knew you couldn't resist. I'll pick you up at seven…make sure to wear something sexy." he retorted,leaving before she could find her voice to argue. She stood there with the door open, stupified. What did she get herself into?!<p>

Heaven tugged at her loose, black turtle neck t-shirt and, sadly looked at her jeans. She sighed, and slipped on her pink slip-on shoes, hoping they wouldn't be torn to shreads when the date would go as well as the last. This was as fancy as she was going to get…minimal make-up, a half-decent shirt…she wasn't going to give more than she had to. Chris stood in the doorway, admiring the rebel-like way of thinking she had going on,  
>"Ready?" She jumped, the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention, then she sighed,<br>"Don't do that! You know I hate that!" He chuckled,  
>"That's why I do it." She shook her head in disaproval, and followed him to his car. He placed a hand on her lower back, and she wanted to snap his wrist…but she stayed calm,"New car?" He nodded, surprized she even noticed. Not even Chef cared enough to notice his new cars…but maybe it was because he'd gotten used to them all. She slid into the passenger seat, clicking the seatbelt around her tightly, wondering why Chris hadn't said a tease or an insult to her yet. It was slightly unsettling, to be honest. Chris seemed to read her mind,<br>"I'm just trying to get to know you better, Heav." She glared at him attentively, trying to solve his rubix cube of a plan,  
>"Why? and why'd you call me Heav?" Chris sighed in distain…she really did hate him…or was severely distraught with him,<br>"I don't know, okay?" he answered,"I just want to know you better, that's all…" Suspition attacked all the logic she had left, "Anyway, tell me more about this "friend" of yours, Jamie…" he demanded, turning off the highway, and the subject. Heaven sighed, knowing the question would have eventually popped up…if not now, then later…and at a more awkward moment,  
>"Neither of us had true friends…she was the popular, with the Posers, if you know what I mean…" Chris nodded. He had too many of them back when he was in the boyband,"and I was the loser…the geek. I took the hardest class, most art classes and health classes…et cetra. My friends were the teachers…and even then that was temporary." Chris looked at her for a moment, then focused back at the road. A geek? No friends? It stumped him, but he didn't know why. Heaven continued,"Well…I tutored her, she tutored me in fashion and such. Yes, she's a back stabbing, cold hearted, boyfriend stealing bitch, but I'm all she's got now. Everyone else can't stand her…not even her own family. Her own family wanted to adopt me!" she retorted, shaking her head,"and they're rich! Millona-" she stopped, looking around,"What the? Where are we?" she asked. They were in an abandoned feild, trees sheilding the feild, the only way back was the way they came,<br>"Oops,"Chris acted,"I must have gotten distracted! And, oh no!" he gasped dramatically,"It seems we're out of gas!" Heaven shrugged, not getting the joke and pulled out her cell phone,  
>"Well, I could call chef and have him-" Chris threw her phone in the back seat of the car,<br>"And we've seem to left our phones back on the island!" her confused frown cracked into a smile,  
>"What are you up to, you old fart?" She questioned. He was actually acting, sort of, human for once. Even though his acting skills sucked. He clutched his heart dramaticly,<br>"Oh how you wound me so," he set his hands back in their original positions,"picnic…only us." he retorted in his normal voice. She shook her head, smiling,  
>"Well, you atleast got something right. I hate being around groups and such." Chris grinned evilly,<br>"Remind me to do that to you one day…" She glared at him,  
>"You already did."<br>"Right." Heaven sighed, at got out of the car, smelling the refreshing, piney smell that reminded her of her home state back in america…West virgina. She grabbed the basket, blanket, and the other things, and wondered how she didn't see it from the backseat. She left her phone-whoever called or texted her could wait. She laid down the blanket and sat on it to keep it from blowing away,  
>"so how did you and chef become friends?" she questioned, taking out a bottle of water and sipping it. Chris explained to her that he picked him up off the streets and such, and Heaven grinned,"So you do have a heart." Chris nodded,<br>"A very cold one." She chuckled,"So, you single?" Heaven almost spat out her mouthful of water. Seriously? She shrugged,  
>"Yeah, but I've got a crush on one of my co-workers." Chris couldn't believe his luck. She was falling for him, but hiding it from him the entire time! He smiled,<br>"Go on…" She shrugged, her cheeks turning a soft, pastel pink,  
>"Well…he's taller than me…and really funny. He renders me speachless almost everytime I speak to him, and I suddenly get cotton mouth. He's quite handsome, and strong…and all over awesome…" she gushed, attempting to make it so she wouldn't give Chef away. Chris grinned stupidly, thinking the person she was describing was him,<br>"Well…" he purred,"I think he likes you back." He leaned forward, going for a kiss. Heaven's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up. She scooted back, slightly repulsed,  
>"He's not you, Chris. Trust me on that." Chris' eyes shot up, and he straightened,<br>"Oh." was all he could reply, a blush forming on his face. She sighed,  
>"Your like one of my sadistic, innapropriate brothers…" she continued,"Plus, if you weren't like a brother to me, your not really my type to began with…too high matanence and spoiled." He huffed, and glared at her in mock offence,<br>"How dare you!" She chuckled,  
>"Are you going to sit there and sulk or…?" she joked along with him, and he smiled, now understanding why she liked to be alone or with a small group. You couldn't really embarass yourself, nor did people interupt or take the attention. He could be less McLean, more Chris towards her when they were alone,<br>"How many siblings do you have…besides me, your favorite?" he asked. She smiled,  
>"God only knows…" she said, not debating the favorite sibling. The small talk lasted for hours, from favorite songs and movies…to enemies and religous matters. Chris grinned, he had to know who she was crushing on…and she had been avoiding answering the question for hours,<br>"So…who's the co-worker that you've got a crush on?" She shook her head,  
>"I'm not going to tell you…although I think it's painfully obvious…" she blushed. Chris furrowed his eyebrows…painfully obvious?<br>"what do you mean by that?" Heaven shook her head,  
>"No…that's all your getting." she retorted, regretting even answering or not deflecting the question,<br>"Tell me!" he whined. She shook her head in defiance. She was not going to tell him about chef, no matter how close they got,  
>"Sorry McLean." He stuck out his bottom lip like a little kid,<br>"Just give me the first letter of the first name…or the inisals…" Heaven sighed, and shook her head,  
>"Fine. CH. That's it…now let's get home…I've got to wash my wounds again before they get infected." She retorted, and Chris nodded, happy he atleast got the inisials…CH? Carol Brown? No…he was gay, and painfully hit on him during one of the challenges…Cyan Hinderman? No…he didn't even know what gender they were…the ride home was quiet as Chris mentally went through each name, trying to figure it out. Heaven chuckled, and watched the trees and cars go by, drivers who recognized her and Chris snapping pictures and staying beside them. She waved at a blonde little girl who let out a squeal and waved at her. She enjoyed kids that age…they didn't tease or taunt, they just told the truth and looked up to their elders with open eyes and wide minds. More and more cars came by, snapping more and more pictures, and Heaven began to feel more uncomfortable with each picture. It was fine, at first…but now she could imagion the articles….and it sent shivers down her spine. " Host with the most takes girlfriend paramedic for joyride" and even more cruel ones. She waved good-bye to the little blonde girl, and rolled up the black window, so she could see out and nobody could see in. Chris was still lost in his little thought bubble…Chef? But…well…he was taller than her…hell, he could probably just pick her up by an ankle, sling her over his back, and take off without effort…well, she'd be kicking and laughing, but that wouldn't be too bad. He wasn't handsome, but she was always laughing and smiling around him…Maybe there was something on the tapes. Perhaps her admitting in the confessinal or something. He looked over to her, and did a double take. She looked a bit…freaked out,<br>"What's wro-" then he saw it. Swarms of paparazzi around the car. He cursed, and looked at her again. She was…shaking. Panicing. Normally, he'd laugh…but right now, he just wanted to get back and see who she was crushing on. He sped up, not caring about the speed limit, and raced to the island, the paparazzi following until they got to the barriers, to which were electric, and about fifteen feet tall. He parked back into the parking lot, beside the bus and chef's jeep, and shut the car off, not saying a word. Heaven sighed, shaking her head. She knew he was going to torture her about it once he found out…she just hoped that everything they did wasn't captured by the cameras.

Chris had let the campers have the day off, along with his co-workers. Her crush was bugging the hell out of him, and if he didn't watch the footage now, he would go insane. He smirked at the beginnings, watching how well he did in the beginnings and his acting was flawless…well, to him anyway. He continued to watch, chuckling to himself at Heaven's intro as the shaking, nervous paramedic…but he leaned forward, watching her as she looked at Chef. Actually, how they both looked at eachother…it was…odd. He couldn't place why it was so odd, but it was. He continuously watched each episode on a total drama binge, pausing before chef's hosting episode to get a cup of coffee. Nothing really hinted at her crush yet, except the intro…but he could be wrong. He downed the coffee, and played the episode. It was honestly, the more boring episode. Chef yelling, contestants running, blah blah. It was almost like season 1's challenge…until the cameras switched to the dock, were Chef kissed Heaven…and Chris' jaw gaped open. Holy Hell…They fell backwards with a laugh, and Chris' eyes widened more so…that's why they were so close. That's why she wasn't that nervous around him too much anymore…and it was painfully obvious. He got it now. He grinned evilly…he was going to…well, he didn't know what he was going to do exsactly, but he knew he was going to get them together…if they weren't already…He switched onto the live screens and checked on Chef and Heaven. Heaven was relaxing comfortably on a hammock beside the FAAE tent, and Chef was sitting outside the crafts tent in a fold up cloth chair. Even apart, they did practically the same things. He shook his head, and grinned…this was going to be fun. He got up, and went to Heaven, who didn't notice him there. She grinned, feeling the warm sun on her cheeks…hoping that the cameras didn't catch her and chef. Chris grinned,  
>"I think I know Heav." He commented slyly. Shc chuckled,<br>"You do not…you just want me para-"  
>"It's chef."<br>"-noid." She looked at Chris, paled out,"how did you-?"  
>"The cameras…"<br>"Oh. uh…"

_**Part IV-Surveying the scene**_

Heaven let out a breath of agrivation, biting her lip. They had to be more careful next time...if they were even "they" after this. She nodded at Chris slowly, all the possibilities of what the psycopath could do running around in her brain. Chris grinned self-consiously, a knowing, elated smile growing on his stubbled chin,  
>"Good!" She looked at him oddly...oh hell, he already planned something..."Because I'm placing him in your cabin..." She stared at him in disbelief, almost stunned. First he tried to kiss her, now he was happy she was totally crushing on Chef? What the hell?<br>"Wha...why?!" She stuttered, still curious on his move. He grinned. The ratings, even though not by himself, went up when they first kisses clubsily. The way she fell accidentally on top of him, kissing him made Chris jealous as he rewound the memory of the tape. Why was she even attracted to him? He was two feet taller than her...Chris was only an inch...Chef had to bend down just to kiss her, Chris merely had to tilt his chin down a bit, if they ever did kiss...more moves like that between Chef and her...perhaps even a sex scene(which, he knew she was sexually attracted to Chef...drooling and stupified every move he made), would mean more money...more fame for himself. Even though he resented their relationship, the ratings called for the action,  
>"Because," he began,"The contestants need more room, and his cabin is perfect!" Heaven furrowed her brows,<br>"B-but...there's only five contestants...a-and you only needed two for the twenty-two that bega-" He cut her off curtly,  
>"So it's settled...he'll be moved in about a day or so..." her gut began to flip and turn again. She could barely keep her hands-and lips-off Chef during filming...God knows what's going to happen when the cameras are off and their sharing a bed. Her little cabin could barely fit what she had in it. She groaned at Chris, who was grinning happily, picturing a large, golden hot tub with his name spelled out in latin and platnium gold. His daydream began to get deeper as he sat with Heaven, surrounded by bubbling waters, her wearing a beautiful, showy purple bikini. Heaven moved around a bit, Chris was glassy eyed, staring off into space...in his own little world. She always wondered what he was daydreaming about, but she never asked...she was too scared of what he was thinking of..<p>

Chef put a cup of coffee in heaven's hands, then sat down carefully in one of the fold up chairs. Last time he sat down, he broke through, and heaven was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She smiled in drousy bliss, and leaned on him, letting him snake an arm around her torso. Her hands let the coffee tip unconsioiusly as she got sleepier and comfortable. Chef attempted to take the coffee away from her hands that was tipping dangerously close to her crotch, but was thwarted by a whiney moan that came from her. He groaned,  
>"Your going to spill it." he repiled, but she whined again...then spilled the hot coffee all over her jeans. Chris laughed as she jumped up in surprize,<br>"Ah! Ah! Okay...I found my new alarm clock!" she yelled, before settling down again. Chef chuckled,  
>"I tried to warn you..." She glared at him jokingly, and rolled her eyes,<br>"and when I'm half-asleep, I don't listen."  
>"Clearly." he retorted jokingly,<br>"Shut it, fry cook." she snapped mockingly, Chef pulling her closer by her hips(/tried to spell hips hyphs...I'm intelligent), forgetting about the cameras and the coffee in her lap,  
>"what was that, Paramedic?" he teased, his lips close to hers. She smirked,<br>"You heard me." Chris cleared his throat, but happy that the whole cabin moving worked...though, slightly more than he wanted,  
>"Will Ashley make it to the final three, or will Illusion, Grete, and Kayla be the last musketeers standing? Will my co-workers be able to keep their hands to theirselves this episode?" Both Chef and Heaven's hands flew up in a defensive manner,"Find out on Total! Drama! Re-loaded!" Heaven painfully blushed, then backed up,<br>"I'm going to go...uh...get dressed..." she stuttered, heading towards their cabin, wondering what he saw in her to date her. She changed into purple jeans and purple paramedic shirt, then hobbled down under Chef's arm, and leaned back on him. She was comfortably tired, and could die happily right there under Chef's arms. The final three were left. Illusion, a short, blonde and brown haired male, Grete, a female with a curly, girlly mohawk, and Kayla...the only female on the island with long, brown hair and large, purple glasses. She was rooting for Grete, but only for the mowhawk. Chef nussled Heaven silently, enjoying the warm silence for once. She blushed, snuggling into Chef. He first intimadated her, but now...not so much. She understood him now...he was hurt by so many people that he had to keep his guard up, or risk being mentally...or physically, wounded again. He was finally trusting her, and right now, she was happy, he was happy...perfect harmony,  
>"Your just my big, snuggly teddy bear, y'know?" He grinned, tickling her neck with his beard,<br>"Shush woman." he whispered roughly back. Chris' voice cut through again, annoying them both slightly,  
>"-Which will be judged by the lovebirds, Chef and Heaven." Heaven growled quietly, resting her head on chef's shoulder,<br>"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to snap his L2 vertebra and kill him." she grumbled. Chef chuckled lightly,  
>"and now you know how I always feel." he retorted. She chuckled in reply, and shook her head, snuggling back into his chest. Atleast he was still happy.<p>

"I'm...seriously going to sleep on the floor. I...I don't think I'm...going to make...it." she muttered inbetween yawns to Chef. Her exsaustioned evolved from just tiredness, to full on intoxicating, all in the span of a few hours. Chef shrugged, and easily picked her up, resting her on his arm as he continued towards the cabin. She was so tiny and light, it was like picking up a stone and carrying it. Illusion was voted off, backstabbed by God knows who, so it was a female verses female ending to Total Drama Reloaded. Heaven mummbled a thank you towards Chef, the fatiuge riddling her body slice from slice...from her feet to headd. Chef walked through the hallway, careful not to trip on anything, and laid her down. She streched out, letting out a large yawn as he took off his sweat riddled shirt and pants. He shut the lights off, and locked the door, analyzing his cookware boxers Heaven bought him. He trotted back to the bedroom, gathering her up in his arms, and fell asleep like a rock. Heaven smiled lazily...it was pretty funny to see him unconsious in a matter of seconds when he got really tired. She yawned again, and curled up in his arms, snuggling under the blanket, his arms warm and inviting as she fell into a deep slumber...  
>"Watch out!" an intern yelled worriedly as a colorful dart hit Heaven in the back, the pain hurt slightly more than a bee sting. Heaven quickly looked at the dart,<br>"What kind of dart was that?" She yelled back, her confidence wavering. The intern's voice shook,  
>"A narcodic. I...uh...misfired. I was suppose to hit scuba bear!" Heaven's eyes went wide in shock, and she tried to calm down, so the allergen wouldn't travel too quickly in her body...but it was too late. Her body was already reacting,<br>"C-chef...allergic...ep-epi-pen...911..." she stuttered, loosing consiousness quickly. She was highly allergic to the narcodics in the type of darts Chris always bought, so she carried a few epi-pens in her bag, and taught(or tried to) Chris and Chef how to use them, just in case. Gladly, she praised her health nut ways as she slipped into unconsiousness. Chef scrambled for his thoughts, and ordered some interns to call the dispatch team of paramedics that Heaven called for backup, just in case the scene had too many victims...or in this case, she was the victim. He grabbed one of the epi-pens in her bag, and stabbed her mid-thigh, waiting fifteen seconds, just in case. The dispatch crew came immediately, trying to seperate Chef and Heaven...but then let him in the EMS vehicle...none of the paramedics wanted a broken arm...or neck. Chef held onto the non-IV injected hand of Heaven's as the vehicle blared down the street, sirens going wild. A young, blonde haired male began to incubate Heaven, making sure she could breathe, then looked at Chef,  
>"So, you the cheif's husband?" Chef blinked. She was the cheif?<br>"No." he replied curtly...not offended, but confused. Did he look like her's? Well...he was holding her hand in an ambulance at nine pm...so, maybe so...Chef shrugged,"Just her boyfriend." The blonde grinned, continuing to check her vitals as they talked,  
>"Ah...your the famous chef she skypes about constantly...ha..." he chuckled to himself. Chef glared at him, squeasing her hand,<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" he growled at the twenty-some year old. The guy threw his hands up in defence,  
>"I'm just saying...she likes you. A lot. And she never talks about that much...well, positively. She can rant about Jamie for months...I'm just sayin' you should consider marrying her one day...you make her happy. And a happy cheif makes the staff happy." Chef furrowed his brow at the male, a smile playing on his lips. Damn. She...damn. Her interns were trying to get him to marry her! He shook his head at the intern, and the guy shrugged,"I'm just saying. I mean, with her whole depression thing..." the vehicle stopped abruptly, and everything was thrown forward. A voice angerly shouted to the intern,<br>"She'll fire you, Damien, if she hears you talkin' about her depression with her boyfriend...y'know?! Now, GO!" Damien opened the doors quickly, where eight other paramedics stood anxiously awaiting to take care of the "Cheif". They seemed to genuinely care about her, but there were too many new people. As they lifted her to a bed, she banged her head hard off the siding of the gurnie, leaving an inch of a gushing gash across the back of her head. Chef growled angerly at the person who didn't hold her head, and sat down, still holding her hand as they began to work on her. Scanning her head, running medications, et cetra...et cetera. Chef was...bored...until Damien came in with a clipper,  
>"Don't mind me...just gotta shave the back of her head so we can stitch the wound. The good news? The intern who made her get the wound has been...fired. With some harsh words and was blacklisted." Chef glared at Damien. He...was kidding. Right? Shave her head? He turned on the clippers and got to work, placing a blanket over her shirt and pillow as he shaved gently over the back of her head to expose the wound. A female dressed in white scrubs came in, her voice sweet, and gentle. She must be some kind of emergency surgen. Well...one of them,<br>"How bad is it?" She questioned, walking over to the other side,"Pardon me, sir." she asked, seperating their hands, and tilting her head. She sucked in a breath, and winced. Damien nodded, and sighed. Chef's stomach dropped for once. If it made a surgen wince, then it had to be bad..."It's not...that bad. I can sew it up before my next surgery...right here in this room. Damien, go get a saline drop and some disolvable sutures...Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry." She looked at Chef gently,"You can come back later if you like...we just need the area as disinfected as possible..." Damien left quietly, not saying a word, trotting back to grab supplies. Chef sighed, he didn't want to leave...He got up, and, squeezing Heaven's hand comfortingly, even though she was unconsiously, went to leave. The surgen stopped him,"I'll come and get you once I'm done. It won't take too long, I promise. I'll do my best." He nodded, walking to the waiting room and sitting down. Chris had his head down, thinking and not noticing Chef. How...how could he even let this happen? A freaking intern shot her with something she's an allergic to! Chris groaned, now he'll be going to jail...again...and,more importantly, Heaven would be gone...relocated. He'd never see her again. She knew almost everything about him...his real age, middle name...fears, regrets...and the scariest thing of all, she knew the real Chris. He had to do something, and fast. He knew OSHA wouldn't be too happy with him...and even his parole officers either. Heaven...he gulped. He didn't know how Heaven would react...and it scared the hell out of him. Would she cry? Normally, people crying would bring joy and laughter on himself...but her now? It brought physical pain. A punch in the gut and blinding migranes that he'd rather die than face. Anger? God...he couldn't take her rath. She was the silent one...silently planning the perfect revenge, and then BOOM! It'd hit you. It scared him how much he actually cared about the paramedic that, at first, he wanted to break so badly it cried out in his heart...now, his heart felt like it was exploding. She may not come out of this alive. He always... always faked caring about people...even Chef sometimes if he got bored...but this was something unexpected. Something-A large, brown hand waved in front of his face. Chef tried to get Chris' attention, but he was blanking out on him...

Heaven's heart monitor went wild as she woke up, sweating and breathing heavily...almost like she was running from something. She looked around, panicing. What the hell? Where was she? And what the fuck was that beeping coming from?!Four nurses scurried in, attempting to calm her down...nothing worked. Drugs? Nope. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, then looked at one of the nurses,  
>"Where's Chef and Chris?!" She questioned. The beautiful asian nurse looked at her,<br>"Who?" Heaven sighed, catching her breath. Then the pain hit.  
>"Fffffffuck...what's with the pain in the back of my head hon? And a tall, bald black guy, and a white guy with black hair?" The nurse smiled sweetly, squirting more numbing medication in her IV, the two males clicking in her head,<br>"Oh! Their in the waiting room...Do you want me to get them for you?" Heaven nodded, her left hand with the IV reaching up to touch the back of her head to find out what the heck was hurting, but another nurse batted her hand away. She grumbled in compliance, anxious to ask the duo what the hell happened, because all she could remember is someone screaming watch out, and boom! here she was. Chris' head perked up at the nurse, and she smiled,"You two must be Chris and Chef." They nodded in sync. She smiled, her lips thin and pink,"Mrs. Kent wants you two to see her. Come with me." Chris bounded out of the chair like a lightening bolt, tailing behind the nurse like a lost puppy as Chef trailed behind Chris slowly. Chris peeked in shyly around the corner like a lost kid, seeing Heaven's bright, brown eyes unframed by her glasses,  
>"Heaven?" Chef just walked in, wondering why Chris was so nervous. He shrugged and moved a chair closer to her, grabbing her hand. She smiled, then attempted to look at Chris, squinting,<br>"Where you crying?" Chris cleared his throat,  
>"No...no. Uh...just tired, that's all." he laughed nervously, inching into the room. She looked at Chef questionably, then shook her head,<br>"Will someone please tell me why i'm here and why I had sharp, sudden pains in the back of my head?" she asked irritatbly, tired of the doctors and staff dodging the question. Chef let her sit up, and leaned her forward, letting his other hand graze the back of her head they shaved and bandaged,  
>"Does that answer your question?" he replied calmly, combing throught her short, army cut hair. She smiled lightly,<br>"Not really, but it's soothing." he smiled, still slowly and gently combing through her hair,  
>"Well then...your co-workers told us that you went into anypholaxic shock, and of course, you banged your head off the side of a gurnie...so one of your interns shaved the part of your hair I'm grazing now." she yawned, wanting to pull chef into the hospital bed and napping for enternity,<br>"How did I go into anaphalactic shock?" Chef sighed,  
>"One of Chris' interns shot you with a narcoleptic dart...and there you go. He's been acting all jumpy and crap...sorta like you." she looked at him, and shook her head, still enjoying his large fingers raking throught her short hair,(that's not all you'll enjoy with those fingers. KILLME)  
>"Thanks." she replied sarcasticly, smirking. He grinned, then looked at Chris, who was jarringly silent and staring at Heaven like she was some sort of ghost or something. (godammit...spoilersandikillyou...i really want to write a threesome now...- where chef and chris share heaven...but chris ain't the sharin type...fuck) Heaven's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she looked at chef,"Do you know where my glasses are?" He shrugged, and she groaned. Chris muffled a laugh, and heaven looked at him oddly,"Chris?" He bit his lip. She always lost her glasses...on her head. He pointed to his head, and she groaned,"Thanks."

Heaven smiled at herself in the mirror. Chef had fixed her hair after the release so it didn't look that bad after the whole shave thing. She stripped down in the bathroom, and stepped into the shower, turning it on hot to soothe her aches and pains from the whole accident from a few days ago. The scalding water brought the pain back from the scalp of her head down to the wound, but it was relief...though, that didn't make that much sense. She rolled her shoulders, letting every inch of her pale, freckle laden skin be touched by the water, the muscles unwinding each wave. She let her hands float through the rivers of muscle and fat down her body, checking for depressions and bruises that she may have missed. Yep, two on her knees, eight on her arms, one on her collarbone...damn, she bruised easily. She shut off the water, then dried herself off, being careful not to jostle the injury to much and got dressed in her new skeleton and heart pajmamas, with the real looking heart and bones outlined. She stretched, still feeling sore, and laid back down, letting Chef's warm arms wrap around her, his hands combing through the short hair again. He was doing that a lot she notice...but it didn't bother her. Perhaps a soothing method? She mentally shrugged, and snuggled into his chest, letting his warmth and protection envelope her. She forgot to remember that the higher you get, the harder the fall is...  
>Chef yawned, and looked down at...<br>a pillow. His eyes went wide, were was Heaven?! He punched the pillow, and got up, searching the cabin. Nothing. Then it hit him, perhaps she went to make coffee? He sighed, feeling stupid for panicking. There wasn't a reason to panic, because clearly she was in the crafts tent. Chef got dressed, and went to the crafts tent, cursing himself. He peeked in, and saw Chris sitting alone, calmly sipping some coffee. He came in,looking around,  
>"Where's Heaven?" he asked roughly, searching the tent throughly, before sitting down with Chris. Chris' eyes went wide,<br>"You don't know? I was going to ask you...I thought she'd be with you..." his stomach dropped,"We've got to find her." Chef took a breath, calming himself. Maybe she took a walk? Or...was in the FAAE tent? He got up, and trailed towards the silent FAAE tent. Nothing. Actually, it was sparkling clean. Oh...crap. During one of their cooking lessons/talks, she mentioned that when she got extremely stressed, she went into cleaning mode...cleaning the hell out of the first thing she saw...she joked around that she must have gotten that from her mom. His stomach dropped like a rollercoaster...something bad happened...and that, combined with unmedicated depression didn't go very well with her...she was over-emotional during stressful times...which was dangerous. He bit his lip, and went back to the crafts tent. Chris jumped up,"Find her? Maybe she's walking? or...or...uh..." Chef shook his head slowly. Chris gulped. God knows where she went...maybe she went to sue him for the allergic reaction and cut? But...she said and promised she wouldn't. The two final contestants, Kayla and Grete, came stumbling in. Grete grinned cockily,  
>"So, what challenge am I going to win today?" she laughed. Kayla hit her on the arm playfully. Neither of them were too serious about really winning, but they were friends...Kayla laughed,<br>"Calm down Dr. Cocky(/WHYYY. OHNO, HERE I GO)...you don't even know the challenge." Both of them snickered perveritly, but then stopped as they saw Chris and Chef's ghostly faces,  
>"What?" they said in unison, wondering why they weren't telling them to shut the hell up or yelling at them. Chris cleared his throat,<br>"Well...I was going to have you two do a seventeen mile obstical course...but because our paramedic is..." he cleared his throat again, the worry clinging to his throat,"lost...you've got to find her, and bring her here. Alive. First one to do so wins the million dollars." Both of their eyes went wide. Paramedic? Is that who was always cuddling, kissing, and was mainly loving Chef? Grete looked at Kayla, shrugged, then took off towards the woods. Kayla looked around for a minute, making sure they weren't joking, then took off the same direction as Grete. Chris looked at Chef, and he sighed. Chef shrugged, and grumbled, walking towards the woods. Of course Chris wouldn't be helping look for her...no matter what. No matter how much he cared...Chef rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking up in the trees. Nothing. Bushes? Nope. Wait...what was that? Was someone...crying? His head shot up to the tree he was backed up to, and there she was. Right over his nose, crying. Not a pretty, boo-hoo I-didn't-get-that-beautiful-ipad-i-wanted crying, the ugly crying that tugged at the strings of his heart. He was going to kill whoever did that to her. She never cried like that...ever. Her body shook in dispare, and tears slipped out of her hands. She was trying to be silent, but choked sobs still came out. Chef sighed silently, and hoisted himself up the tree to the sturdy branch she was on. She was in much worse condition than he thought from this angle. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her, and she still sobbed, letting her head rest on his chest. She sighed, the sobs subsiding for now,  
>"I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered, her voice raspy from crying. He sighed again, letting the the rythm of his breathing calm her,<br>"For what?" he replied. She wiped away tears from her eyes,  
>"Crying like this...my...my mom..." She held back another sob. God, it was so hard to admit...to say. Chef swallowed. What the hell happened to her mom?!<br>"Your mom?" She held a breath for a moment, letting herself regain composure to say it...to say what she just found out,  
>"Died." she moaned, letting another wrack of sobs infect her body and shake her to the bones.<p>

Chris, sitting in the monitoring tent, sat there in shock, silent. He couldn't take his eyes off the monitor. Stunned. Stupified. Awed. Nothing could compare to the moment that just happened. He took a deep breath, and sighed, turning to the camera, and fought his composure,  
>"...will...uh...heaven...fuck. I can't do this. Shut it off. Shut it the fuck off man." the main camera shut off, and the interns looked at him with surprize. He never acted that way...he could always sign off a show...no matter how dramatic, sad, or whatever,<br>"Dude, it's just a paramedic. She doesn't matter, dude." one intern commented, and Chris glared at the intern, without saying a word...if looks could kill, the intern would be dust. Chris was just speachless, and shook his head. What. The. Fuck. God, not even cursing could make him feel better about it. What the hell...first the hospital nervousness and shuttering, now he was feeling sympathy? Jeez. He let out a breath of frustration, and rubbed his temple. He could seriously go for a dip in his hot tub right now...and he could bet Heaven could right now too. Chef nudged heaven,  
>"Come on...let's go get some coffee...this whole branch is making my jewels(8D hahahaha) hurt like hell..." she laughed slightly,  
>"Alright..." Chef hopped out of the tree, catching heaven, then nussled her,<br>"No matter what happens...who dies...what you feel. I'm here." he whispered to her as he carried her,"If your depressed, angry...even," it caught in his throat, because he couldn't believe what her intern told him during her time unconsious,"Suisidal. Talk to me. I might be brawn...but I'm one hell of a brick wall to talk to." she looked up at him, her stomach jumped up into her throat,  
>"Damien told you, didn't he?" he nodded. She sighed, and just rested her head on his chest. She was just tired...of everything. She didn't want to talk about serious stuff...just stupid stuff. And that's what they did...from her old, spoild dog, Max, who reminded her of Chris in so many ways...to some of the dumbest things her family has done during reunions that made them both laugh...like the time her brother, Joe, just had to try on Jamie's bright sparkly pink bikini for his girlfriend and she pissed herself from laughing so hard, or the time they had the biggest paintball hunt of all time during paramedic training, and not only did you have to dodge painballs, you had to diagnose and treat the people hit. By the time Chris found them, Heaven and Chef were on the ground, laughing and tangled up together. Chris peeked in,<br>"Heaven? You...okay?" heaven wiped her eyes from tears of laughter,  
>"Yeah...I am. Mom is still a sore topic to touch, but this guy..." She motioned towards Chef,"Has helped." She grinned, setting her chin on his chest smiling. Chef patted her back, glad to see her smiling again.<p> 


End file.
